I'm Sorry, but I love you
by Niagi28
Summary: "Jarang sekali kita meluangkan waktu bersama... walaupun kita sekelas." "Sebenarnya aku sangat rindu saat-saat kita dulu. Itu saja." Kata-kata Ephraim yang menyadarkan Eirika bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya. EirikaxEphraim. Incest. Rated T for safe.


Hai~ Saya balik lagi di fandom kita yang tercinta ini :v

Berhubung saya abis kelar main FE: Sacred Stone, kini saya akan menulis sebuah pairing incest EphraimxEirika #plak #bejatkumat

So, DLDR! Jika anda tidak suka incest, silahkan klik X atau minimal back.

Setting: Modern High School AU

Fire Emblem bukan punya saya, melainkan Nintendo/Intelligent System.

* * *

Eirika POV

Setelah pelajaran IPA sudah berakhir, kini saatnya waktu untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Aku berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dengan ditemani oleh L'Arachel dan Tana. Sambil asyik mengobrol, aku ingat bahwa ada banyak tugas sekolah yang harus diselesaikan keesokan harinya.

"Eh, aku duluan ya! Saleh-sensei banyak sekali memberi tugas, mana untuk besok lagi!" kataku, hendak berpamitan dengan kedua temanku ini.

"Oh iya, tulis essay sebanyak 60 ya?" kata Tana. "Ugh... semoga aku tidak ketiduran nanti malam..."

"Iya, banyak banget kan?" kata L'Arachel. "Aku juga harus cepat-cepat nih!"

"Belum tugas lainnya dari Orson-sensei, mana ada 20 nomor dan susah-susah lagi!" kataku, sekali lagi. "Maaf ya, aku buru-buru banget..."

"Nggak apa-apa kok," kata Tana. "Ayo, L'Arachel. Kita tidak mau disuruh bersihin kamar mandi seperti dijanjikan minggu lalu, kan?"

Aku buru-buru pulang, dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Oh, maafkan aku!" kataku sambil meminta maaf.

"Nggak apa-apa kok," kata orang itu, mengambil kembali buku-buku yang jatuh.

Aku langsung pergi, tidak ada waktu lagi, batinku. Sampai rumah, aku ngos-ngosan. Dan, kulihat Ephraim terbengong-bengong melihatku.

"Eirika? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, heran.

"T-tidak. Ada tugas penting," kataku, cuek. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai 2.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, aku menaruh tasku dan merebah diriku di kasur.

"Essay... PR...," aku menghela napasku. "Kenapa kau sangat banyak..."

Setelah sebentar aku merebah diri, aku langsung beranjak dari kasurku dan mengambil buku. Disitu, aku langsung mengerjakan, tanpa makan terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku masih semangat.

20 menit kemudian, aku kelaparan, dan menyadari aku belum berganti baju. Aku kemudian mandi dan makan malam, tanpa memperhatikan Ephraim.

Setelah melakukan 2 kegiatan itu, aku kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tugas-tugas di lembaran kertas dan buku.

40 menit kemudian, aku merasakan dasyatnya kantukan. Padahal, baru 50 essay dan 5 soal dari 20 pada soal yang diberikan Orson-sensei.

"Ugh... kalau begini...," aku mengacak-acak rambutku. "Bagaimana bisa selesai satu malam..."

Cklek. Pintu kamarku terbuka, setelah aku tengok, sosok Ephraim menatapku sambil memegang gagang pintu.

"Eirika, kau belum tidur?" tanya Ephraim, tercengang.

"I-iya," kataku. "Masih berkutat dengan PR..."

"Istirahatlah. Nanti kau kesiangan besok," kata Ephraim, kemudian melangkahkan dirinya mendekati diriku. "Memang tugasnya apa? Boleh aku bantu?"

'E-eh...,' aku merasa diriku sedikit blushing, tapi aku sadar kalau itu adalah kakakku sendiri.

"Err.. hanya dari Saleh-sensei dan Orson-sensei," kataku. "Susah sih, tapi aku sudah mengerjakannya sebagian."

Ephraim lalu mengambil bukuku, dan membaca beberapa essay yang aku tulis. "Tulis essay ya?"

"Iya, dan tugas matematika...," kataku. "Hoam... aku harus menyelesaikannya malam ini."

"Biar kubantu," kata Ephraim, sambil mengambil pulpen yang ada di mejaku. Ia menulis beberapa essay yang belum aku tulis.

Aku sedikit tercengang. Karena baru kali ini aku dibantu oleh Ephraim. Suasana di kamar ini menjadi awkward, menurutku.

"Eh... tidak usah...," kataku, mencegah Ephraim untuk melanjutkan PR matematikaku.

"Tidak apa, aku kira kau pantas untuk dibantu," kata Ephraim.

Memang, Ephraim selalu menjadi juara kelas. Walaupun aku juga termasuk, namun tidak sehebat Ephraim. Sekitar 5 menit dilewati, akhirnya ia selesai juga membantuku.

"Ini," kata Ephraim, membiarkan aku melihat hasil kerjanya.

Aku membaca beberapa essay, 10 nomor sudah diisi olehnya. Dan, matematika... terlihat beberapa rumus dan angka-angka yang berjejer. Tapi, itu benar, karena aku membacanya dengan teliti sambil menghitung-hitung.

"Kau... sudah menyelesaikannya...," aku tercengang.

"Ya, sekarang kau istirahat, ya," kata Ephraim. "Kalau kau masih tidur, terpaksa aku bangunkan kau dengan cara 'itu'."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?!" aku terkejut.

"Sudahlah, istirahat!" kata Ephraim, meninggalkan kamarku.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Setelah alarm berbunyi, aku bangun dan mematikannya. Aku masih memikirkan Ephraim tentang apa yang ia lakukan.

Ada apa dengannya, batinku. Tapi aku cepat-cepat beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti baju dengan seragam sekolah. Setelah selesai, aku kembali kebawah dan Ephraim sudah bersiap.

"Ayo cepat," kata Ephraim, sambil memegang tanganku.

"Ayolah, aku bukan anak kecil!" kataku sambil berlari mengikuti Ephraim.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06:30. Terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah, namun Ephraim masih berjalan sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Umm... kita hendak kemana?" tanyaku, agak ragu.

"Ke suatu tempat, tidak jauh kok," kata Ephraim, sambil tersenyum. Tanpa kusadari, mukaku memerah lagi.

'Apaan sih, dia kan saudaramu,' batinku sambil menutup mukaku.

Ephraim tiba-tiba berhenti di suatu tempat. Memang tidak jauh dari sekolah, tapi untuk apa dia kesini?

"Aku selalu kesini setiap pagi," kata Ephraim, menunjukkan pemandangan beberapa rumah-rumah dan pohon yang hijau.

"Hee... begitu...," kataku, takjub melihat pemandangan itu. "Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Aku pikir kau sedikit stress karena kemarin, jadi aku bawa kau kesini," kata Ephraim. Kulihat, ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Lalu, ia menyadari beberapa waktu telah kita tempuh untuk berada di tempat ini. "Ayo, kita ke sekolah."

Sesampai di sekolah, aku berpisah dengan Ephraim. Ia bergabung dengan Forde dan Kyle, dan aku menghampiri Tana.

"Wah, tumben berdua!" kata Tana, terkejut ketika aku berjalan dengan Ephraim.

"Kebetulan," kataku, tersenyum. "Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah dong, berkat tatapan mautnya Innes kemarin," kata Tana. "Hoaam... akibatnya aku kurang tidur."

"Oh begitu...," aku tidak mau menceritakan bagaimana aku mengerjakan tugasku, jadi aku diam saja.

"Ayo ke kelas, aku mulai lelah berdiri disini," kata Tana, sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"He? Tu-tunggu!" aku mengikuti Tana dari belakang.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Aku kembali membaca essay kemarin, dan memperbaiki beberapa kata yang salah. Aku lihat Tana tertidur di meja. Aku memaklumkan karena ia mengerjakan sendiri, sedang aku dibantu.

Ephraim kemudian masuk bersamaan dengan Forde, sedang Kyle sudah ada dikelasku sejak tadi. Ia menghampiri mejaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, sedikit bingung.

"Temui aku ditempat tadi, pulang nanti," bisiknya, kepadaku. Kemudian, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, ngobrol dengan Forde.

'A-ada apa ini?' aku merasakan mukaku memanas. 'Ah! Jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak!'

Kemudian Orson-sensei masuk, dan aku membangunkan Tana. Setelah Tana bangun, pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Ayo kumpulkan PR kalian! Jika ada yang belum mengerjakan, kalian harus membersihkan kamar mandi seperti minggu lalu!"

Sumpah, jadi berasa guru killer... /ditusuk killer lance

Beruntung, aku yakin semuanya kapok dengan hukuman guru ini. Setelah mereka mengumpulkan PR yang super duper gak kalah killernya, akhirnya tidak ada korban jiwa. Pelajaran berlanjut dari bab kemarin.

Semua terlihat normal, pelajaran tidak ada masalah. Kemudian, istirahat, juga normal. Begitu juga seterusnya, sampai ketika pulangnya...

"Makasih ya, Eirika. Berkat kau, aku sukses mencuri waktu untuk tidur. Hehehe," kata Tana, sebenarnya agak malu-malu karena terpaksa tidur dikarenakan ia sangat mengantuk.

"Y-ya...," kataku dengan santai. "Aku duluan ya."

"Eh, besok pergi bareng yuk!" kata Tana. "Aku gak ada yang nganterin!"

"Sip, tenang aja," kataku, mengacungkan jempolku. "Bye!"

Aku berjalan ke arah tempat dimana Ephraim sering disitu, kemudian aku melihat ia sedang berdiri membelakangi diriku.

"Ephraim?" aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh, Eirika!" kata Ephraim. "Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" kataku, tercengang melihat Ephraim.

"Aku cuma ingin berbicara kepadamu," kata Ephraim. "Jarang sekali kita meluangkan waktu bersama... walaupun kita sekelas."

Aku menyimak pembicaraannya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku baru bisa meluangkan ketika kau kesulitan dengan PRmu," kata Ephraim. "Sebenarnya aku sangat rindu saat-saat kita dulu. Itu saja."

Aku menyadari apa yang dikatakan Ephraim. Semenjak ayah bekerja diluar kota, kita jarang bersosialisasi. Jangankan pulang bersama ataupun pergi, mengobrol saja tidak sempat. Aku sangat menyesal aku kurang begitu perhatian dan lebih mementingkan diriku sendiri.

"Ephraim...," aku sedikit kurang enak. "Apa itu yang membuatmu untuk membantuku dalam PR itu?"

"Bukan," kata Ephraim. "Itu karena aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?!" aku terkejut.

"Entah kenapa, aku menyukaimu," kata Ephraim. "Bukannya aku tidak suka wanita lain, tapi... aku lebih menyukaimu..." ia terlihat agak memerah mukanya, sambil memalingkan.

"Aku mengerti," kataku. Tapi aku bingung hendak berbuat apa, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk du-

Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa ia memegang bahuku?!

Mataku menatapi dirinya. Mukanya terlihat serius. Jaraknya semakin dekat denganku, membuat mukaku memerah dan hawa yang aku terima semakin panas. A-apa yang ia lakukan?!

"E-Ephra-" ia mencium diriku. Aku hendak meronta, namun tidak jadi. Aku memejamkan mataku. Namun, ciuman itu tidak lama, karena ia melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintaimu," kata Ephraim.

Aku merasakan panasnya mukaku dan tanpa sengaja air mata menggenangi kelopak mataku dan mengalir ke pipiku. Apa ini perasaan cinta?

Aku langsung memeluk Ephraim. "A-aku juga..."

Ephraim membalas pelukanku. Aku melepaskannya karena Ephraim sedikit mendorongku. Ia mengusap air mataku dengan jempolnya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu dan melindungimu. Aku berjanji," kata Ephraim, tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, sambil tersenyum juga. Baru kali ini aku sangat dekat dengannya, di umurku yang beranjak dewasa.

Normal POV

Seth memperhatikan Ephraim dan Eirika dari jarak jauh. Saleh terus menarik dirinya.

"Hush! Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?!" kata Saleh.

"Enggak kok! Buktinya mereka mesra banget!" kata Seth, mengambil kamera SLR-nya.

'Orang ini... ternyata stalker,' batin Saleh, menghela napasnya.

* * *

Kurang panjang? Gaje? Biarin, bodo amat! :v

Akhirnya saya bisa juga bikin Ephraim sama Eirika, walaupun pengennya dari kemarin bikinnya. Akakakakak.

Fanfict ini inspirasi dari SchoolLife Madness punyanya Kiria Sanae.

So, review and RnR? :D


End file.
